Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Kristana
Summary: Harry est mort, tué par Voldemort qui lui aussi perd la vie durant l'affrontement final. Draco, qui a survécu, trouve le journal intime du brun où ce dernier relate son amour pour le blond...


Hé oui, déjà une nouvelle fic alors que ma première n'est pas encore terminée me direz-vous ! Et bien c'est simplement parce que j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine alors que j'étais au boulot ! Je l'ai écrite en même pas douze heures alors il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas super super, mais en la relisant j'ai moi-même apprécié alors que je suis très critique envers moi-même ! Bref, à vous d'en juger. C'est un OS du POV de Draco.

Titre : Il n'est jamais trop tard

Auteur : Kristana, moi quoi !

Couple : HP/DM

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à vous-savez-qui, l'histoire suit à peu près la logique des livres, du moins je le pense.

Rating : T je pense, mais bon, ya pas grand-chose de hard donc.. Je ne sais pas trop…

Ma Boubou, merci de l'avoir lue et corrigée alors que ce n'était pas demandé lol, bisous

Il n'est jamais trop tard

Tout n'était que silence, la mort avait frappé fort et au bon endroit. Seuls les sanglots à peine étouffés de Granger déchiraient l'air comme une lame tranchante dans la chair. Le corps de Potter reposait dans ses bras, son regard vide, sans aucune expression, fixait le ciel assombri par la fumée des détonations de baguette qui venaient à peine de cesser. Potter n'était pas beau à voir, son visage était marqué par d'innombrables cicatrices et étrangement, celle en forme d'éclair avait disparu. Un peu plus loin, l'on pouvait deviner dans cette macabre mise en scène, la forme d'un cadavre, celui du Lord noir, ce qui expliquait sans doute la disparition du si célèbre éclair de Potter. Pas un Mangemort ne le veillait, aucun n'était venu l'assister dans ses derniers instants, tous avaient fuis comme des lâches. A l'inverse, un attroupement fatigué et meurtri s'était formé autours de la dépouille de celui qu'on appelait le Survivant, qui cette fois n'avait pas survécu. La prophétie mentait, un seul devait mourir de la main de l'autre pour rétablir l'équilibre, mais les deux avaient péri ce jour fatidique, ils s'étaient entretués pour sauver les leurs. L'ordre du Phoenix, du moins ce qu'il en restait, avait emporté le corps du brun loin du champs de ruine et, malgré leurs blessures et la douleur qui les accablait, lui avait à Lui et à tous les autres, morts pour le Bien, réservé un hommage et un enterrement digne des plus grands.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que l'affrontement final a eu lieu et personne ne s'en est encore remis. Les élèves qui le souhaitaient ou qui ne pouvaient faire autrement, faute de parents survivants, avaient eu l'autorisation de rester à l'école le temps que les choses se tassent. La mort de Dumbledore, après celle d'Harry est la plus dure à avaler, celui que tout le monde croyait invincible a disparu. Tout le monde tente de faire bonne figure pour se changer les idées, mais au fond de chacun, le cœur n'y est pas. Même ceux qui n'ont pas subi directement la perte d'un être cher sont gagnés par le chagrin et ne peuvent que compatir à la douleur générale.

Et moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy troisième du nom, je reste indifférent, je conserve mon masque de froideur sur mon visage, la seule et unique protection qu'il me reste à présent que tout autours de moi s'est effondré. Je n'avais pas pris parti durant la guerre, aucun des deux camps n'a eu ni ma sympathie, ni mon aversion, j'ai choisi un seul parti, celui de ma sûreté et de mon salut. Je ne déplore qu'une seule perte, celle de ma mère, assassinée sur les ordres de mon père, ce salaud qui croupit à présent dans la boue et son sang, tué par son propre fils. Je ne regrette pas mon geste, il m'a enlevé ma mère et je ne le lui pardonnerai pas, j'ai simplement vengé celle qui m'a donné la vie.

Je suis assis sur un fauteuil bien moelleux comme je les aime, devant la cheminée éteinte de ma salle commune, presque vide. Peu de Serpentards sont encore là, la majorité a des parents Mangemorts et n'ose pas se montrer dans la maison de l'ancien ennemi de Voldemort. Mac Gonagal a repris les rennes de l'école, et je dois reconnaître qu'elle a du courage de faire face à toutes ces responsabilité qui découlent de cette nouvelle position, après tous ces tragiques événements. Moi je suis resté, je n'ai pas peur des représailles, si je dois mourir, je mourai, ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Tout le monde sait que j'ai tué mon père, mais à leurs yeux j'ai surtout tué un Mangemort et c'est ce qui a marqué les esprits je pense. Personne ne m'adresse plus la parole ; non pas qu'avant je fusse le centre des discussions, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus la cible des regards mauvais et médisants ou des plaisanteries douteuses. Même les Griffondors ne me considèrent plus comme leur défouloir. Mais peut-être est-ce dû à la mort de leur prince Potter, sûrement… C'est vrai que c'est plus agréable de pouvoir marcher sans être assailli d'insultes, même si cela me manque un peu… Mais pourquoi a-t-on dû passer par tant d'atrocités pour arriver à quelque chose qui se rapproche de l'entente entre les maisons ?

Potter ne répond plus à l'appel des vivants désormais, et l'école semble avoir perdu son âme ! Potter… Le chouchou, le petit préféré, l'adulé, le Survivant ! Te voilà dans de beaux draps si je puis me permettre ce jeu de mot quelque peu morbide ! Que voulez-vous, Draco et son humour dérangeant, c'est connu pourtant, alors ne soyez pas choqués !

- Draco ?

Je lève la tête pour voir qui ose me déranger durant ma réflexion. Pansy est debout à mes côtés, accoudée au dossier de mon fauteuil.

- Draco, tu vas bien ?

Heureusement qu'elle est encore là elle ! Pansy a beau être pénible parfois, elle reste une bonne amie et elle le prouve en acceptant de me parler alors que ses propres parents étaient des fidèles du Lord noir.

- Hum… oui j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Comme beaucoup de fois ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas bon de ressasser tous ces souvenirs Draco, je sais que cette épreuve a été éprouvant pour toi, mais en y pensant tout le temps, tu te fais du mal…

Du mal ? Meuh non… Enfin, peut-être un peu… Bon d'accord, je me lacère le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois que je repense à tout cela ! J'ai mal de voir que ce monde où tout allait bien… ou presque, pour moi s'écroule ; ce monde où j'avais mon petit confort, mon autorité, mes « amis », mon argent… ma mère.

- Tu as raison Pansy, il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre tout seul dans mon coin, que me proposes-tu ?

Elle eut un petit air gêné mais elle me répondit tout de même :

- Et bien… Mac Go a demandé à ceux qui voulaient bien, de mettre de l'ordre dans le château. Les elfes de maison ont commencé mais beaucoup ont fui durant la guerre et ils sont trop peu nombreux pour s'occuper de tout. Ce n'est pas que j'ai de la compassion pour ces immondes créatures, mais je n'aime pas vivre dans le désordre, et ce château est un vrai capharnaüm ! Surtout la tour des Griffondors, elle était une des plus haute et a donc été très ébranlée… Ca te dis de t'occuper d'elle, on pourra enfin mettre un pied chez eux !

Pas mal pensé ma petite Pansy, tu as conservé ton esprit logique et malfaisant !

- Très bien, je te suis, mais ce n'est pas pour aider, simplement pour fouiner !

Pour fouiner dans les affaires de Potter… Potter, il hantait mon esprit depuis bien longtemps et maintenant il n'est plus là !

Potter… pourquoi es-tu parti ? Si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi ! Je sais, cela peut paraître étrange d'entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouches, j'étais également étonné le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais le Survivant. Je me souviens très bien de ce moment. J'étais allé à la bibliothèque tôt le matin pour chercher un livre avant le début des cours et sur qui je ne tombe pas ? Potter ! Il était affalé sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Il avait du passé la nuit là. Je me suis approché de lui, tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je voulais lui faire peur, idiot mais efficace. Mais quand j'étais arrivé à son niveau, je n'ai pas pu ; quelque chose m'a retenu, sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi, je ne devais le découvrir que quelques temps plus tard. En tous cas, je suis bien resté cinq minutes à le contempler, à observer chaque battement de cil, chaque trait de son visage si fin à moitié caché par ses cheveux bruns et ébouriffés. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, rien ne m'énerva chez lui, bien au contraire, tout me plaisait, jusqu'à sa cicatrice qui jusque là me mettait hors de moi car elle était le signe que Voldemort avait échoué, ce qui à l'époque était une abomination à mes yeux. Non, ce jour-là j'ai découvert que Potter pouvait être attirant, beau et touchant. Le voir si innocent, si frêle me donnait presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais ma condition de prince des serpents m'en empêchait, surtout dans un lieu public où n'importe quel crétin aurait pu nous voir. Alors je suis parti, troublé, mais sachant à présent que je ne pourrai plus jamais voir Potter du même œil. J'ai mis du temps à apprivoiser ce sentiment, cette sensation de chaleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que Potter croisait mon chemin, et comme par hasard, il ne l'avait jamais autant croisé ! Oh Merlin, quelle torture que de le savoir si proche et de ne rien pouvoir faire !

Soudain le professeur Mac Gonagall me tire de mes pensées. Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'on est déjà arrivé dans la Grande Salle.

- Ha, je vois que Monsieur Malefoy a daigné nous donner un coup de main ? Merci, vous ne serez pas de trop. Très bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, le château est dans un bien piteux état après tous ces événements, et nous ne pouvons le laisser ainsi si nous voulons continuer à y vivre, du moins pendant un temps. C'est pourquoi nous devons joindre, encore une fois nos forces pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Je remercie les volontaires d'avance. Je pense que cela va nous changer les idées, ce dont nous avons bien besoin.

Elle marqua un arrêt durant lequel son regard sembla bien vide puis reprit :

- Bien, je vous demanderai de vous mettre par petits groupes afin d'être plus efficaces et de choisir une partie du château à ranger.

- Madame ! Draco et moi pouvons nous occuper de la tour des Griffondors, cela doit être dur pour eux de voir leur lieu ravagé, alors nous pouvons nous en charger. Cela rapprochera encore plus nos maisons respectives, intervint Pansy d'un air innocent qui ne berna que notre prof.

- Je…, oui pourquoi pas Mademoiselle Parkinson, c'est une bonne idée. Très bien, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de… choses à régler.

Étonnant, aucun Griffondor n'a rechigné à l'approbation de Mac Go. Ils doivent encore être sous le choc de la disparition de leur prince. Pansy et moi les suivons dans les escaliers menant à leur tour. C'est une première, des serpents pénètrent l'enceinte des lions… J'en serai presque tout retourné si j'avais un cœur pour ce genre de choses, mais je n'en ai pas, je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy n'est pas censé avoir de cœur… Aux chiottes les conseils de mon père ! Moi je suis ému de poser le pied dans la chambre de celui que j'aime. Granger me lance un regard neutre, je sais qu'elle essaye de relativiser, de ne pas m'insulter. Non, en fait je crois qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire de nos querelles, elle est lasse de notre rivalité, ses yeux ne mentent pas, elle souffre. La belette ne ronchonne pas non plus, il me surveille simplement, me fixant par moment, mais il ne dit rien. Je m'approche du lit d'Harry, qui n'est plus qu'un amas de tissus et de bois. La chambre n'a pas été épargnée, on dirait qu'un tourbillon est passé par là en semant le chaos le plus total sur son passage. Des vêtements, des grimoires et des parchemins jonchent le sol, je butte même sur les restes de ce qui était un ballet de course… celui de Potter. Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal en voyant ce désastre, en voyant l'univers de Potter détruit.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Aide-nous à ramasser ce qui peut encore être sauvé.

Je me retourne, la belette a enfin ouvert la bouche et bien sûr c'est pour être désagréable avec moi…

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Weasley, mais je vais faire ce que tu me dis, ne crois surtout pas que je le fais pour toi par contre.

Non, je le fais pour Potter, pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle de lui.

Je me baisse et commence à attraper ce qui semble encore potable, mais plus grand-chose ne vaut la peine. Tout est déchiqueté. J'entends Seamus gémir en tenant dans ses mains des photos de sa famille dont une partie a été décimée par les Mangemorts. Je comprends peu à peu ce qu'est la peine, la tristesse.

- Je regrette d'être venue, il n'y a rien à fouiller ici, tout est HS, me chuchote Pansy.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas car mon regard est attiré par un petit livre à la couverture de cuir. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert. Je le prends dans ma main, essuie la poussière qui le recouvre et l'examine de plus près. C'est un carnet assez banal comme on en vend à Pré-Au-Lard, sa couverture de cuir est noire, quelque peu fondue par endroit comme si elle avait brûlé. Je l'ouvre et manque de tomber à terre : sur la page de garde est inscrit d'une écriture quelque peu brouillée le nom de Potter. Son journal ! Potter tenait un journal ! Excité par cette découverte, je vérifie que personne ne me regarde et le glisse dans la poche de mon pantalon : je saurais enfin tout sur le Survivant ! Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à aider, oui aider, je n'y crois toujours pas moi-même, les Griffondors. Finalement ils ne sont pas si désagréables que ça quand on y réfléchit, mais de là à copiner avec eux… Ne voyez pas si loin !

Le soir après une bonne douche, je m'affale comme une masse sur mon lit, à croire que la guerre m'a fait perdre toute ma dignité ! Je me mets sous les couvertures et faillit m'endormir quand je repense au journal de Potter dans mon pantalon. Et dire que je t'ai oublié petit journal ! Je l'attrape et l'ouvre, fébrile, si curieux que j'en ai les mains qui tremblent : je vous ai dit j'ai perdu de ma superbe ! Encore une fois le nom de Potter apparaît devant mes yeux, je tourne la page de garde : rien, pas un seul mot. Evidemment, Potter n'est pas si bête, il aura jeté un sort au carnet pour cacher son intimité. Alors que je réfléchit à comment je vais faire, les premiers mots se dessinent sur la page, comme un serpent ils dansent sur le parchemin. Je ne cherche pas le pourquoi du comment et lis. La date se dévoile en haut à droite : 11 Décembre.

_Sale journée, je suis collé parce que j'ai manqué le couvre feu, mais une chose me console, la blondinette aussi, même si la perspective de récurer des fonds de chaudron ne m'enchante pas vraiment… Sinon rien de nouveau, j'ai appris une nouvelle figure de Quidditch, Ron dis que je me débrouille bien, cool, je vais pouvoir impressionner Malefoy !_

Comme si tu m'impressionnais Potter ! En fait si, tu m'impressionnais, je t'enviais presque d'être si fort au Quidditch…

_12 Décembre_

_Je hais les chaudrons, je ne pourrais jamais plus les voir de ma vie ! Toute la soirée à gratter, frotter, essuyer ces putains de gros bols en fonte ! Heureusement que Malefoy était là ! Evidemment il m'a insulté mais au moins il était là._

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle là ? Il était content que je sois là ? Il va encore bien ?

_Durant toute la colle je l'ai observé, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, la petite ride qui se dessine sur son front quand il s'applique, ses mains, si fines, si blanches, ses épaules larges et fortes, son regard… Je me noies dans son regard dès qu'il m'en jette un, même si ses yeux sont emplis d'éclairs je les aime car je sais que c'est tout ce qu'il me donnera, alors je m'en contente. Oh Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Pourquoi ?_

Amoureux ? Potter était amoureux de moi ? Non, il doit faire erreur !

Tu connais un autre Malefoy dans l'école ?

Non

Alors…

Par Merlin tout puissant !

_Draco, si tu savais combien tu comptes à mes yeux, mon corps se languit du tien, si tu pouvais ressentir la chaleur qui m'envahit dès que je te vois, les picotements le long de mon échine quand tu me regardes, si tu pouvais savoir ce que c'est que de sentir son cœur se serrer quand tu m'insultes, son âme saigner quand tu me dis que tu me hais, que je te dégoûte. Mais toi tu ne me dégoûtes pas, oh non ! J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, t'entourer de mon amour, te murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, te sentir contre moi, glisser mes doigts dans tes fines mèches blondes. Mais ce que j'aimerai vraiment, ce que je désire de tout mon être, c'est avoir un sourire de toi, un vrai sourire qui ornerait ton visage comme une parure, l'illuminerait comme un halo de lumière ! Oui, Draco, la seule et unique chose que je souhaiterai serait ce sourire que je garderai à jamais enfoui dans mon cœur dont je fermerai la porte et jetterai la clef pour préserver ce présent. Un sourire, un simple sourire. Mais tout ce que j'ai de toi, ce sont ces rictus mesquins qui me pourfendent l'âme jusqu'à me consumer lentement. Draco, tu me fais tellement souffrir, mais le sais-tu ? Peut-être est-ce ton but : me faire mal jusqu'à ce que j'en meure. Tu es si cruel, mais avec moi tu redoubles de méchanceté, que t'ai-je fais ? Dis-moi mon ange. Je t'aime tant que je mourai pour toi, pour te sauver, je donnerai ma vie pour préserver la tienne._

Je lève les yeux de ces lignes. Il m'aimait tellement qu'il serait mort pour moi ? Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué ? J'étais trop aveugle pour voir ce genre de choses, mon cœur était fermé et ne laissait entre personne. Comme je le regrette à présent. Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, je t'aimerai toujours.

Oh Harry !

_13 Décembre_

_Demain c'est les vacances de Noël et bien entendu, je reste à Poudlard, Ron également. Comme je suis content qu'il soit là, je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez, il est comme mon frère. Par contre Draco rentre chez lui. Deux semaines sans le voir, l'horreur ! Je ne vais pas tenir. J'aimerai me faire tout petit et le suivre chez lui._

_Oh Merlin que je le désire ! J'ai envie de son corps contre le mien, de sa chaleur en moi, de sa main sur ma peau, de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le veux. Draco, je brûle de désir pour toi, alors que toi tu es plein de haine pour moi, et puis… tu aimes les filles. Que suis-je, moi l'orphelin, le balafré à côté de toutes ces femelles en chaleur qui ne mouillent que pour toi ! Que pourrais-je te donner que tu n'as pas encore ? Je ne suis rien, rien d'autre à tes yeux qu'un puceron qu'on piétine, et encore je me demande si le puceron tu ne l'épargnerais pas ! Oh Draco, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi tel que je suis ! J'aimerai ne plus être moi, ne plus être le Survivant pour enfin te plaire, être à toi ! Car oui, je suis à toi, tout mon être t'appartient, tu pourrais en faire ce que tu veux ! Je ne vis que pour toi ! La raison qui me pousse à me lever le matin sur des jours toujours ressemblants, c'est la perspective de te voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, d'entendre ta voix, même si ta bouche ne siffle que des injures, de sentir ta peau, même si ce sont tes poings contre ma joue. Je t'aime tant Draco. Il y a des fois où je me retiens de monter à la tour d'astronomie et de crier mon amour pour toi, ou bien de me jeter de tout là haut pour ne plus rester dans cette si terrible et inexorable ignorance. Aujourd'hui tu m'as traité de lâche, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais cette insulte m'a fait mal, car tu étais dans le vrai. Je suis lâche, je n'ai pas le courage de tout te révéler, de me libérer de ce poids, je n'ai même pas le cran de me tuer pour mettre fin à cette galère. Je suis lâche, je ne vaux RIEN._

Je tourne plusieurs pages d'un coup, peut-être que la suite est plus joyeuse, mais je me trompe lourdement.

_29 mai_

_J'ai peur… Je sais que la date fatidique où je devrai affronter Voldemort approche lentement. Je ne sais comment je vais tenir jusque là, mais il le faudra, je ne peux laisser le monde magique. Il serait simple de partir définitivement de ma propre initiative, mais j'ai une destinée à accomplir, et on n'échappe pas à son destin et le mien est de tuer ou d'être tué. Je crois que j'aimerai être tué, Draco n'existerait plus pour moi, mais ce serait également décevoir les miens et cela je ne le peux pas. Ils ont mis trop d'espoirs en moi, et je ne veux pas les tromper ainsi. Non, je combattrai ce animal, ce démon quelque soit l'issue de ce combat !_

_Un seul mot : Draco je t'aime, mais il est trop tard, bien trop tard._

Je ne vois plus rien, mes yeux sont brouillés de larmes. Je pleure… Impossible, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis… aucune idée. Même quand ma mère est morte je n'ai pas pleuré, mon cœur s'est simplement serré mais je n'ai versé aucune larme. Et là, mon visage est trempé. Je me lève pour chercher un mouchoir dans le tiroir de mon bureau et je remarque dans le miroir que le blanc de mes yeux est d'un rouge intense. Potter m'a fait pleurer, c'est la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. C'est une première dans l'histoire de Poulard !

Je me rassieds sur mon lit, la tête baissée, les pieds au sol. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, tout est trop confus. Harry m'aimait. Bien. Harry m'aimait à en mourir. C'est cool. Harry est mort ! Et voilà que je me remets à chialer comme une gonzesse, je me recroqueville sur mon lit, et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Toutes ces larmes qui s'étaient amassées en moi durant ces années de froideur dévalent mes joues à une vitesse vertigineuse, je crie, je gémis, j'ai mal. Mon cœur semble éclater dans ma poitrine, je veux mourir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit Harry ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Je n'arriverai plus à continuer de vivre sans toi ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu es égoïste Potter !

Je me lève et frappe le mur de toutes mes forces, je frappe encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les briques soient souillées de sang et que je m'effondre par terre. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever, ma souffrance pèse tellement, mes regrets m'emprisonnent. Je voudrai mourir pour te rejoindre Harry ! Attends-moi, j'arrive, je serais toujours auprès de toi Harry jamais plus je ne te quitterai car je t'aime. Mais je n'arrive même pas à mettre mes souhaits à exécution. Je reste couché à même le sol froid de ma chambre, grelottant et frissonnant de douleur, sanglotant, le visage empli de larmes. Décidemment, Potter t'a changé mon petit Draco !

Quand je me réveille, le soleil est déjà haut. On m'a laissé dormir, normal la porte est fermée à clef. La tête me tourne, je garde les yeux fermés, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, ni pourquoi je suis par terre. Je tâtonne à l'aveuglette et c'est seulement quand ma main entre en contact avec ce qui semble être un carnet que tout me revient en mémoire. Harry, son amour, son désir pour moi, ses envies de mort. A nouveau l'étau se resserre sur mon cœur. Je tente de me lever et arrive non sans mal au lavabo où je me mets la tête sous l'eau, désagréable mais efficace : j'ai presque les idées claires, mais j'ai toujours mal. Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de potions pour soigner le mal d'amour et les remords ?

Je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre les autres, je veux rester seul, mais je ne peux pas, d'un moment à l'autre quelqu'un va frapper à ma porte. Alors par automatisme je m'habille, me coiffe rapidement et sors en traînant les pieds.

- Draco ? Ouhla tu vas bien ? Tu donnes l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi !

Je ne réponds pas et m'assoie à côté de Pansy qui me jette des regards inquiets. J'embrasse la salle d'un coup d'œil, comme elle semble vide à présent que presque tous les élèves sont partis. Les professeurs avaient réunis ceux qui restaient à une même table et c'était amplement suffisant, il aurait été ridicule de se disséminer aux quatre coins de l'immense pièce alors que nous n'étions qu'une petite quarantaine environ. Le silence qui régnait était pesant, aucun son à part les cliquetis des couverts ne venait déranger la quiétude du lieu. Si seulement cela n'était du qu'au sommeil… Mais c'était la mort et la dévastation qui en étaient la cause.

- Tiens Draco, prends un peu de porridge, ça te fera du bien.

Comment peut-elle prétendre savoir ce qui me ferait du bien ? Ce qu'il me faut n'existe plus, la chaleur de Potter jamais je ne la sentirai, jamais plus ses yeux verts ne se poseraient sur moi, jamais plus sa bouche parlerait pour moi.

Je me lève brusquement et quitte la Grande Salle en courant pour que personne ne voit les larmes qui se sont remises à couler. Je cours, cours sans m'arrêter, sans voir où ma course désespérée me mène. Quand je sors de mon chagrin, je me retrouve au bord du lac, là où je voyais souvent Harry assis, les yeux perdus dans la profondeur des eaux. Je m'assoie dans l'herbe, l'air frai du matin caresse mon visage pour sécher mes pleurs, et j'imagine que c'est la main d'Harry qui parcoure ma joue. J'entends le vent siffler à mes oreilles et pour moi c'est la voix de mon défunt bien-aimé qui murmure qu'il m'aime. J'ouvre mes paupières et me perds dans la contemplation de l'immensité du lac. Chaque vague a l'apparence d'Harry, dans chaque clipoti de l'eau je retrouve son rire cristallin. Oh Harry, comme je t'aime ! C'est alors que je vois son sourire se dessiner dans le bleu des flots, puis ses yeux et enfin son visage tout entier qui apparaît devant moi. Comme hypnotisé je me lève et avance pour le rejoindre. Sans prendre conscience que j'entre tout habillé dans le lac, j'avance encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que l'eau m'arrive jusqu'au cou.

- J'arrive Harry, j'arrive… il n'est jamais trop tard.

Et je fais un pas de plus. Le silence se fait, je suis à toi, à tout jamais.

Kristana

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez-moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais, les critiques etc… cela me permettra d'avancer et de travailler mes mauvais points, merci d'avance…


End file.
